1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the control of bias signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic systems (e.g., signal conditioning systems such as analog-to-digital converters) include electronic networks whose current demands vary as they respond to varying parameters (e.g., frequency and amplitude) in the signals they process. Because they must faithfully process signals in the presence of the most current-demanding extremes of these parameters, these networks are generally provided with the large bias currents that correspond to these extremes. Accordingly, the efficiencies of these systems are degraded since these extremes generally occur only during a small portion of their operational time spans.